


Nobody's perfect

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: ShieldShock independent drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve have different ideas about appropiate toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's perfect

"If James want to play with my old Barbie, he will play with my old Barbie!"

"He's a _boy_."

"Homophobe!"

"It has nothing to do with sexuality, it has to do with gender."

Darcy eventually won the fight and their crying two year old son could get his favorite toy back. The couple argued about this over the years, about toys, the color pink and their son's balet classes, but never around their son again. It wasn't until James got a college football scholarship that Steve finally relented and admitted that he had been silly, mumbling a apology into his wife's hair as they shared a celebratory hug. And he shared just as loud as Darcy when James graduated college, mayoring in dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts(for all ships) or feedback.


End file.
